


Five Degrees

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Fivesome, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just smut, and an excuse to let the pilots play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Degrees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windsorblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/gifts).



> Thanks to Anne for the beta and to Cait for encouraging me to write my crazy idea.

"You can raise your eyes now, Wufei."

I'm not sure I want to. Looking at the floor is comfortable now, maybe the only comfort I have left. It's my fault anyway; betting my freedom in a poker game. What was I thinking? I feel his, my master's, hand on my head, pulling my hair, forcing me to raise my head and look. I remember. I was thinking of him, of what it would feel to have Heero Yuy kneeling in front of me, calling me master, ready to surrender himself to me.

But I lost.

I look to the scene presented to me and gasp. My back stings when he hits me with his crop. It's a soft hit, a reminder to keep silent. I bite my lip and watch the other slaves, arranged so beautifully on the floor in front of me. I'm getting harder just from watching.

"Watch them, Wufei, see how each of them knows their place."

Duo is kneeling, sitting on his heels, a contented grin on his face while he buries two fingers into Trowa, moving them slowly inside and out. His other hand is stroking Trowa's cock, the chain linking Duo's wrists being long enough to allow it.

"He's allowed special freedoms," Heero says. "Duo is above everyone but me, so I grant him enough length to play." He trails his fingers up and down my neck. "Remember, Wufei, he's also above you."

I can see Duo enjoys playing, but he's not the only one. Quatre is there too. Kneeling, one cheek on the floor, his hands tied behind his back and his ass high in the air. Trowa has two fingers inside Quatre, moving them awkwardly inside and out with his tightly cuffed wrists.

"As you can see, Trowa is in the middle." Heero leans down and whispers in my ear, "He looks good there, doesn't he?"

I nod, but Heero hits me with the crop again. "Yes, sir," I say.

"I allow him to keep his hands tied in front of him; that way he can play with Quatre."

I'm too aware of the fact that I'm kneeling with my hands tied behind my back and my ankles shackled together. At least I'm not the only one wearing a cock ring. They all are, all except the master, of course. After all, he's above us all.

"Quatre, on the other hand, can do nothing but spread his legs for Trowa." Heero chuckles and grabs my chin. "But you, Wufei, you can't even do that."

A shiver runs down my spine and I swallow, hard.

"Do you want to join us, Wufei?" Heero's voice is low and husky. "Do you want to take your place with us?"

Quatre is looking at me, his eyes half lidded. He's licking his lips slowly, as if he's tasting me already. "Yes," I whisper, and then repeat, "Yes."

Heero stands up and gestures me to follow. Bound as I am, I can't get up or crawl. What does he expect me to do?

Stopping two steps in front of me, Heero turns around and looks at me. "Do you need help?"

I look at his chest and I know I am glaring. I don't need help, I won't ask for help.

His shoulders move in a shrug. "Stay there, if you are content with just watching." He turns his back at me and goes to them, while I stay where I am, kneeling, immobile, helpless.

"Please…" I force myself to look up. If I am to ask for help then my head will be held high and I will look at Heero in the eyes. "I need help."

He's smirking. The bastard is smirking.

I open my mouth, ready to take my words back but I hear a low whimper and turn around to see Trowa, mouth half open, eyes closed and fine droplets of sweat trailing down the side of his face. I close my mouth. I want them; I want to be with them even more than I want to wipe the smirk from Heero's face.

Heero bends down and he picks me up in one simple move. He puts me down in front of Quatre and makes me lie down on my back. I squirm, trying to find a position that doesn't put too much pressure on my bound wrists. I let them rest beneath my waist and form a low arc with my back to lessen the pressure.

Leaning my head back on the soft carpeted floor I notice, for the first time, that the ceiling of this room is covered in mirrors. I can watch them all. I see them touching each other, their bodies exposed and vulnerable to the other's touches. Duo finds my eyes in the mirror and grins. I can't help but grin back.

"Do you want him, Quatre?" Heero asks, standing over me.

I see Quatre in the mirror but his position doesn't allow me to see his expression. "Yes, please."

Heero leans down and helps Quatre kneel up. Trowa groans; Quatre's ass isn't as easy to reach now and Trowa's hands bend awkwardly. Heero strokes Trowa's face. "I told you to stay silent." He takes a soft blindfold from his pocket and ties it over Trowa's eyes. "To remember what you do have."

Trowa doesn't exactly pout but the expression in his lips is very close. However, he stays silent, his hands moving more awkwardly now, trying to find Quatre again.

Heero comes back to me, I feel his hands around my ankles and he pulls me closer to Quatre, until my legs are next to Quatre's knees. Then, he slowly pushes Quatre down, until he is bending again, his cheek resting just below my hipbone, his mouth practically touching my erection. Heero puts his foot lightly over my stomach, not hard enough to hurt.

Immediately Quatre starts licking Heero's boot slowly. I swallow and move my hips, impatiently. Finally Heero pulls his foot away.

"You are only allowed to kiss and lick, Quatre. No sucking."

Quatre doesn't answer Heero. His lips are busy kissing my cock, his tongue licking me slowly like it had done to the boot, unbearably slow. I'm lost to sensation for a while. My eyes close and there's just the feeling of Quatre's teasing mouth, and his hair tickling my skin.

When I open my eyes again, Heero is kneeling behind Duo. His hands are stroking Duo's cock, covering it in lube as he pushes inside Duo slowly. Duo's eyes are closed, his mouth open and soft gasps are all the sound he makes. Heero meets my eyes on the mirror as he picks up the pace, moving faster and faster.

Heero puts something on the floor and isn't until he tells Duo, "Go ahead," that I understand it's Duo's cock ring. Duo doesn't waste any time. He doesn't take his time like Heero. He uses one of Heero's thrusts to push himself inside Trowa in one swift stroke. Trowa groans as he's pushed forward, his fingers slamming deeper inside Quatre, and Quatre moans, sending vibrations down my cock.

I shiver. I want Quatre to swallow me; instead he just licks and kisses me, teasing me, making me think I might go mad.

"He's talented, isn't he?" Heero is smirking. One of his hands holds Duo's braid tightly, forcing Duo's head back and exposing his neck. The other is around Duo's chest, holding him close, like a prized possession.

They move in time with Trowa, fast, desperately, demanding. Duo has his hands on Trowa's hips, making him keep the rhythm. I wish I could see Trowa's eyes, but at the same time, watching him biting his lip, being so perfectly vulnerable, so helpless, makes another wave of excitement run down my cock.

I moan and Heero grunts.

I open my eyes, not remembering when I closed them, and see Heero open his mouth in a silent cry while he holds Duo closer if it's possible. He doesn't allow himself time to rest. He releases Duo's braid and stands up. His pants are already zipped. He looks composed, in control, while I'm under Quatre, bound, naked, with a plug inside my ass and squirming desperately, hoping for release.

Heero ignores me and kneels beside Trowa. With his fingers he covers Trowa's cock with lube and takes off the cock ring. He guides Trowa's cock to Quatre's entrance, but Duo is still plunging into Trowa, moving hard and fast. "Duo, stop."

Duo whimpers. His eyes open and he gives Heero a pleading look. Heero doesn't flinch and Duo stops moving. He bites his lip and I can see his hands shaking against Trowa's hips.

Again, Heero kneels next to Trowa and positions Trowa's cock against Quatre's entrance. "In your own time, Trowa. Duo, stay still." Trowa enters Quatre, pulling away from Duo at the same time. Duo doesn't move, still biting his lip.

A weird sound, a mix between a whimper and a groan, escapes Trowa's lips.

"Do not come," Heero says firmly. "Beg when you want to."

Trowa's voice is husky as he replies, "Yes, Sir."

Quatre's licks and kisses change rhythm. He whimpers and moans into me. I can't see his face, not even on the mirror, but I can see him, kneeling, his legs spread wide and Trowa between them, pushing, while Duo shivers and bites his lip trying to stay still.

"Oh God!" I say.

Duo opens his eyes and looks at me. "Heero…" he whimpers.

Heero is standing, looking at us, that damn smirk still in his face. "You can move, Duo," he says, and Duo is moving as soon as he hears the words. It doesn't take long for Duo to come, emptying himself inside Trowa before collapsing on the floor with a hissed curse.

Heero picks Duo up and sits back on his chair, Duo on his lap. He runs his hands slowly up and down Duo's chest while he looks at us. Duo's eyes are closed, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Please." Trowa's voice is shaky. "Please, Heero."

"Please what?" Heero is looking at Trowa, so I look up at the mirror too. Trowa is flushed, his bound hands resting on Quatre's back. There are droplets of sweat on his forehead, neck, chest and belly. His shivering slightly. I can see he's close to the edge but he is waiting, restraining himself because Heero ordered him to. I groan.

"Do you want me to let him come, Wufei?"

I'm startled by the question. I look at Trowa again. If Quatre's teasing touches are driving me insane, then Trowa must be in hell. "Yes."

"Pull out, Trowa."

Trowa's head moves in Heero's direction.

"If you want to come, Trowa, pull out."

Slowly, Trowa complies and both him and Quatre whimper.

"Crawl towards Wufei."

With a groan, Trowa puts his hands in the floor and crawls slowly. Now and then his bound hands trace Quatre's figure as he tries to find me without his sight. His fingers run down Quatre's back, to his neck, his hair, and finally to my groin. Quatre licks Trowa's fingers and my cock, licks us both, and I see a small smile appear in Trowa's lips.

"Put your cock over Wufei's lips, Trowa."

Trowa's fingers, long talented fingers, move up my belly, chest and neck until they stop over my lips. He crawls closer, kneeling on my side, giving Heero a full view, and he uses his hand to press his cock on my lips.

I part them immediately but Heero orders me to stop. Confused, I close my lips and look at Heero. Duo's eyes are open and lustful as he looks at us.

"You can come now, Trowa," Heero says.

My eyes open wider and I watch, speechless as Trowa touches himself, his cock near my face, and before I can protest he comes, all over me, my neck, chin and lips.

"Taste him, Wufei."

I open my eyes. Trowa is sitting on his heels, breathing hard. Quatre is still licking me, but he is straining his neck to look at me, his eyes filled with desire.

"Taste him," Heero repeats.

I feel me cheeks color. They are all looking at me, all but Trowa, all waiting for me to surrender. Desire wins over pride and I part my lips and lick them clean. Trowa tastes spicy, tastes good. So good.

"Quatre wants to fuck you, Wufei."

I'm still licking Trowa's cum and Quatre is looking at me, his neck straining just so he can see me. Yes, I can see he wants to fuck me, and I want him to fuck me too.

"But you can't spread yourself for him." Heero's voice is strong and firm. "Do you want to?"

I nod.

"You have to say it, Wufei. You have to beg."

I turn my head away stubbornly. Quatre kisses me. I look up at the mirror and see Quatre's reflection. He's beautiful, he's waiting, and he wants me.

"Please." The word leaves my lips without my permission, but I'm not sorry, I want him to take me. I want to be fucked.

"Please what?"

I take a deep breath. I will not stutter. "Please let Quatre fuck me."

Heero stands up. He places Duo on his knees on the floor and walks towards us. Putting his arms around Quatre, he pulls him up, away from me. I can finally see Quatre's face clearly. He's sweaty and flushed, his lips wet.

Taking a small key out of his pocket Heero touches my ankles. "What do you want me to do, Wufei."

I know what he's doing, and unlike what I would have felt twenty minutes ago, I don't care. "Uncuff my legs, please."

Heero doesn't move. "Why?" He looks at me and I know what he wants me to say.

"So I can spread my legs for Quatre."

My legs are freed and I spread them immediately. Heero spreads lube on Quatre's erection and pulls out the cock ring and my but plug. Like he did with Trowa, Heero guides Quatre's cock to my entrance, and Quatre pushes, slowly and steady.

"Trowa, you can take your blindfold off."

Trowa blinks a couple of times and his lips curve when he sees Quatre and me.

"Kneel behind Quatre and support him," Heero instructs Trowa, and Trowa obeys.

With Trowa behind him Quatre can move inside me faster and harder. He never takes his eyes of me, licking his lips now and then as he builds a desperate rhythm. I respond, moving my hips towards him, licking my lips and tasting Trowa, and Quatre smiles, smiles and fucks me hard.

It doesn't take long and I feel Quatre come inside me. He collapses back onto Trowa's chest, and Trowa looks at me over Quatre's shoulder and smiles.

I groan. I want to come too.

Heero releases my cock ring and closes his fist around me. "You can fuck my hand."

I'm tired but I still move my hips up and down, rubbing myself against Heero's hand, so close, so close…

I scream.

The next time I open my eyes we are in bed, cuddled together, naked and sweaty. I vaguely remember Trowa carrying me, and Heero stripping to join us in bed. I see Quatre looking at me with sleepy eyes, Duo resting on his chest. Heero is in Duo's arms, his face buried in Duo's shoulder and I'm leaning against Trowa's chest, his arms holding me.

"Next time," I say, my voice sleepy, "we won't pick who tops who based on numerical order."

"Want to do it backwards?" Duo asks.

"Or we can pull numbers from a hat," Quatre suggests.

I don't answer but I'm already planning how we can bring Duo's idea to life.


End file.
